


Game Delay

by bardsley



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/pseuds/bardsley
Summary: This story is a drabble in the form of a chat log.





	Game Delay

**1BadCat**

Hey

 

**Pr0d1gy**

ur l8

 

**1BadCat**

I know. Sorry. 

 

**Pr0d1gy**

w/e

play?

 

**1BadCat**

Can’t. I wouldn’t be any good. 

Just wanted you to know not to worry. 

 

**Pr0d1gy**

R34lly? Ur blowing me off?

Did u get shot 4 r34l?

 

**1BadCat**

I’ll be okay. 

 

**Pr0d1gy**

Shit. Omi, did you get shot?

 

**1BadCat**

It’s not serious. You used my name. 

 

**Pr0d1gy**

we’re secure. i’m coming over. 

 

**1BadCat**

You can’t. You know you can’t. 

 

**Pr0d1gy**

u can’t stop me

 

**1BadCat**

Nagi…

 

**Pr0d1gy**

i’ll be there in 10. i’ll be careful. no1 will see me. 

i luv u

 

**1BadCat**

See you in 10. 


End file.
